Malcolm Love
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Just some Lt. Malcolm Reed and female OC love drabble. Malcolm needs a woman in his life! Enjoy! Sexual themes, of course! Part 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**I've decided to write this because there's not or not enough Malcolm Reed/OC's on here!**_

_**He needs some real non-slash love!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Star Trek Enterprise**

**Malcolm Love**

**Part 1**

Lt. Malcolm Reed and his girlfriend of one month, Karra Somerhaulder, both decided that since they both were so much in love with each other that, maybe, it was time to have some fun.

They were in his quarters-Malcolm pinned against a wall while they French kissed wildly.

They were both still in their clothing, Malcolm in his uniform.

As they kissed passionately, Karra unzipped his uniform, pulling both his black and blue undershirts over his head quickly so to get back into the kiss.

As the kiss continued, they both tried to get to the bed. Slamming into a wall that stuck out then his desk and desk chair.

Finally, they made it without any more bruising. Lt. Reed on the bottom as Karra carried the kiss down to his chest, blowing air unto his left nipple then gently biting it.

"Ohhh!" He moved on her, lifting his bottom up to grind on her. He needed, had to, remove the rest of his uniform! It was constricting him and it was maddening!

Malcolm brought his hands down to get his uniform and briefs off, but was stopped by Karra holding his wrists down against the bed beside him.

"Let me do that for you, love."

Reed smirked, "Go right ahead. But please, don't let me wait any longer. I've been waiting long enough as it is."

She smiled, adding a little laugh to it.

God he loved her! He had to bite the urge of tearing the rest of their clothes off.-She was still completely clothed and he couldn't stand it! He had to see her naked!

"I'm not going to be the only one in the nude, am I," he asked?

"Of course not. How else will we be able to have sex?"

"Good point. Now hurry up and get these clothes off before I throw you into the brig for insubordination."

"Oooh. I dare ya. I think having sex in the brig with you would be fun."

He was about to respond to that but was stopped as she pulled his penis out from its cover and went down to suck on it.

"Oh god!" His body arched in pleasure, his eyes closing tightly.

In response to that, she sucked him harder.

"Ohhh! Now. I. Really want. To be. Inside you!"

"Don't worry love, you will." Karra licked the tip of his penis, at the same time gripping his balls.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"You better be enjoying this." Karra went back up to his mouth and kissed him.

She forgot about his hands for hers were occupied with gripping his balls and stroking his dick. So Malcolm took this as an advantage of ripping off her clothes.

Karra didn't complain when a tear was heard and her clothes were scattered on the floor then.

She then pulled his uniform down to his ankles, his boots blocking from being able to remove them completely. But she smiled at that. That only gave her the advantage of being the dominate one for tonight. And he seemed to have caught on to that rather quickly.

"I suppose you could be the one to seduce me before I do you. It's only polite that the woman goes first." Malcolm placed his hands atop her breasts while she guided him into her.

Once he was deep inside her, Karra began to move before Malcolm started to join her in the rhythm.

The two screamed as they were getting close to hitting their climaxes. Because Malcolm wasn't wearing protection she had to quickly get off him and he seconds later sprayed all over her.

They breathed heavily, Karra falling on top of him.

Because she now got his semen all over him by laying atop him, she decided to lick it off her boyfriend.

Suddenly there was a beep and the captain's voice. "Archer to Lt. Reed. You're needed on the bridge."

"Oh, come on," Malcolm said annoyed! He pushed the comm button to respond, "On my way, sir."

"At least he didn't interrupt us while we were in the middle of it," Karra said reassuringly.

"True, but still. I want to remain here and make love to you all night." He brought her up and kissed her on the lips not caring what she now tasted like of his semen.

"I hope that when I return from my duties, you'll still be here."

"I'll be right here, my love."

"I love you." Malcolm kissed her once more, then to be able to walk to get a fresh uniform, he pulled his pants back up.

"I love you too. And when you return, you wouldn't mind going to my quarters to get me some new clothes?"

"I'll do that." And then he was gone.

* * *

He made it to the bridge.

"You're late, Malcolm," Captain Archer said as he watched his armory officer take his post.

"Uh, sorry, captain. I had to get a fresh uniform."

Realizing on that, Archer said, "Oh. Well, sorry you had to be called back so soon."

Malcolm gave a small smile and nod.

"Hope you weren't interrupted."

"No, sir." He wasn't going to say any more than that.

* * *

_**Please leave your reviews, no Flames! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Part 2**

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed returned to his quarters after his shift early that same night and found his girlfriend Karra asleep on the bed.

Before he got to the bridge later that morning, he got his girlfriend's clothes from her quarters so she could do whatever she wanted the rest of the time he was on duty.

When he found his girlfriend on his bed, he saw that she was wearing her pajamas. He removed his uniform leaving only his underwear and climbed into bed next to Karra.

Before falling asleep next to her he kissed her on the top of the head.

* * *

Because Captain Archer knew how much Lt. Reed was in love with Karra, he gave him the day off so he could spend some time alone with her.

When the two woke up the next morning, Malcolm told Karra the good news.

She smiled hugely at him.

"So since you got the day off, what should we do today," Karra asked?

"Hm, I was thinking we'd go somewhere unoriginal."

"What do you mean?"

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

So, once the two got changed, Malcolm led his girlfriend to the destination.

When the doors opened she was surprised to see what was there.

It was the brig.

"Remember when you told me yesterday that you wanted to have sex in different and strange places?"

"Yes."

"It's not my thing, but I thought about it and thought that this is a good way to keep our sexual relationship alive."

Karra kissed him on the lips. "You are the most amazing man a girl could ever ask for."

Malcolm took her by the hand and led her into one of the cells. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her as he started reminding her that this time he was the dominate one.

He removed her clothes first before moving on to his own.

He slammed himself inside of her as he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Malcolm moved inside Karra fast, but slowed after a while not wanting to come too fast, too soon; he wanted them both to stay pleasured for as long as he could.

There was a noise that came from behind them that they didn't hear the first two times.

When they heard the clearing of the throat on the third time, the two jumped at who was standing there, just beyond their chosen cell's door.

It was Captain Archer!

"Captain!" Malcolm started grabbing at their clothes on the ground to try and cover themselves.

"When I said that you could have the day off, Lieutenant," the captain began, "I didn't mean you could have sex anywhere on the ship."

"S-Sorry, Captain. We just wanted to try something different."

"I can see that. Why don't the two of you get dressed and head back to, whichever, ones of yours quarters."

"Aye, sir. Right away, sir."

"This better be the last time I get notified by something like this. Consider this a warning."

"Yes, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"Sorry, Captain," Karra said covering herself with her clothes that Malcolm just handed her.

"I know the both of you just want to keep your sexual relationship fresh, but for the time being, you're going to have to get used to just staying in your quarters until shoreleave comes around."

"Understood, sir," Reed answered. Karra only nodded, just out of embarrassment.

Captain Archer left then.

"Sorry," Karra told Malcolm.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He took her hand, "Actually, I found it kinda fun."

They smiled at each other before finishing putting back on their clothes and heading out of the brig.

This time they headed to her quarters to finish where they left off.

* * *

_**Dang that Captain Archer! He keeps interrupting Malcolm's personal life! :( -Malcolm's sad face.**_

_**Leave comments! No flames! Thanks!**_


End file.
